Flashbacks
by rosaandrews
Summary: Jade West mills around her house looking at old things and remembering old times.


It was a perfectly normal day for Jade West. She had gone out with her boyfriend and lounged around the rest of they day.

Sometimes Jade liked to go outside and sit on her old swing set that was minutes away from toppling down.

This was one of those times. She sat down on her swing and just thought about everything. In the background she heard her neighbor mowing his lawn, a child shouting something. Birds chirping, cars driving on the road, and someone dribbling a basketball.

From where Jade sat she could see the playhouse that used to be hers until she grew to old for it. Half the roof sat next to the playhouse.

_"Ready or not here I come!" Jade shouted. She and Cat were playing hide and seek. Cat was hiding and Jade was seeking._

Jade looked everywhere for the pink clad girl. Finally Jade opened the door to the playhouse where she found her best friend.

"Jadey! You found me!" Screamed Cat. Cat jumped and hugged Jade before she pushed her off.

Then there was a forgotten yellow shovel. The last time Jade had used that had been with Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Andre.

_"Let's dig a hole to China!" Andre said excitedly._

All children nodded. They were excited!

Nine year old Jade ran to her garage to grab her yellow plastic shovel.

"Here! We'll use this!" Everyone agreed and starting digging.

After about thirty minutes the children were tired and decided to give up. The hole was still there- even if it was only six inches.  


If you looked just slightly to the left you could see the picnic bench. It had a hole in it.

Jade had moved for one year to Minnesota.

_That day 10 year old Jade had one of her good friends over. Stephanie was five years older than her but one of the only friends Jade had._

Hanging off of Jade house was the biggest icicle Jade had ever seen.

Stephanie tried to break it first but failed. Jade tried next.

She eventually got frustrated with it and hit the icicle on the child's picnic table. Instead of breaking the icicle she broke the picnic table.  


Two bird houses sat on her bench. One was one was blue, red, green, and yellow. The other was purple and black.

_Cat and Jade were forced to go to a day camp, well Jade was forced, Cat wanted to go._

One day for craft everyone was supposed to paint a bird house.

Cat painted her bird house random colors. By the end it looked as though a rainbow had thrown up on it.

Jade paired the top purple and the top black. Jade was satisfied with her masterpiece.  


If you looked past the bush you could see the dinosaur/turtle sandbox sat there.

_Jade and Beck sat in the sandbox. Beck was twelve and Jade was eleven. The two were attempting to build a sandcastle._

Eventually both gave up and started throwing sand at each other.

Jade eventually started yelling stop. Beck stopped worrying about one of his friends.

"Stupid! I can't see anything now!" Beck quickly grabbed Jade's hand and led her into her house.

Ms. Anderson (Jade's mother) quickly rushed her only daughter to the hospital.

Jade was temporarily blind for the next few days. On school Monday Beck came up to her.

"Jade listen, I'm sorry," Jade wasn't facing Beck so he turned her around.

"Yeah, just take me to my locker doofus," Jade said.

After a week Jade did her sight back thanks to a surgery she had.  


Jade went out her gate and into her side yard. She had a side yard because she lived on a corner.

Underneath one of the trees were three bags full of sticks.

Jade's grandmother often came as helped Ms. Anderson with all the house work.

This reminded Jade of her parents' divorce.

_"Why can't you just more like a father! You don't even notice her!"_

"I love Jadelyn just as much as you do! I have to work!"

"So do I! But I still came to all of her school performances!"

The next day Jade's parents sat her down and told her they were divorcing.  


Jade walked to the front of her house. There stood the "Climbing Tree."

_Jade, Cat, and Andre were hanging out at Jade's house._

Cat wanted to climb the tree so all three them had a contest to see who climb the highest.

Jade won because she knew all the tricks.

Cat unhappy shouted, "Unfair!" And pushed Jade down. Jade fell out of the tree and broke her right arm.  


Jade sighed before sitting at the base of the "Climbing Tree" and fell asleep.

"Jade, Jade?" Some mysterious voice whispered. Jade woke up suddenly.

"Beck?" Jade hadn't seen Beck in three years, not after he landed a role in a movie and never came back. Scratch that, never came back to her. He came back to Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Tori but never once had Beck came to see Jade.

"Why are you here? After you left and broke up with me over text? Why are you even here?" Jade screamed.

"I came to apologize to you! That wasn't fair to you! I'm sorry!" Beck said.

"No! You have new arm candy every week! Shut up!"

"Jade! I still love you!"

Jade stayed quiet for a while after that not knowing how to respond.

"I guess I still love you too," Jade said shyly.

"I'm also sorry for making you blind for a week," Beck said the millionth time.

"Oh shut up! We're 25 and 24 that happened 13 years ago, I'm fine with it now," Jade said.

"Good," Beck said before kissing Jade on the lips.

Two years later Beck and Jade were getting married. They moved in Jade's old house where the yellow shovel still lay, the hole still dug, the sandbox still sitting, the "Climbing Tree" still standing, and the bags still leaning.

Jade and Beck raised their children in that house. Brielle Jane and Jason Matthew Oliver grew up with their own experiences with the toys


End file.
